


Obey Me

by imperialMachine



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Kinks, M/M, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine
Summary: Terry uses Korvo's kinks to get him to like him as more than partners.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Terry paces around in the kitchen because he doesn't know what he should do. Recently, he found out that Korvo likes to be treated like a beta male. The thought would be hilarious if it were someone else other than Korvo who liked being stepped on and shamed, like if Yumyulack liked to be demeaned. _That_ would be HILARIOUS. It would be called Opposite Day, instead of Solar Opposites.

Knowing that Korvo doesn't necessarily like Terry as his partner, how could he? They didn't choose each other, but they have a good dynamic going on. Well, Terry thinks he's the only one who sees that.

Point is, Terry likes Korvo, and he's a bit too obvious about it. When it comes to romance or anything outside of being a complete nerd, Korvo is clueless. And that's what Terry loves about him, that Korvo could make him swoon over complicated words about repair manuals and somehow he'd think of innuendos relating to ship repair but never say them. Terry says, a bit too much, that he loves Korvo and he doesn't think he understands. It's not a thing, at least to Shlorpians. Love wasn't real on Slorp. Sure, there would be some kind of get together on the planet, maybe for scientific reasons or a smidgen of interests but nothing more than just lifemates, who don't kiss or lovingly tell each other good morning or hold hands while walking down the street. This human thing called love was beautiful, a foreign and great feeling that weakens and strengthens a person. And Terry wanted Korvo to love him.

The best way to do this is indulge in Korvo's kinks. It's like tricking the guy into drinking a love potion, only there's no potion and it was mostly a physical thing that has nothing to do with magic. Once he achieves his goal, maybe Korvo will finally know his true- He's coming!

Terry stiffens, back towards the counter and awkwardly smiling. Korvo doesn't seem to notice him as he makes his way to coffee maker. While making some liquid energy, Terry moves towards Korvo, nearly pressing his body onto him and grabbing at his partner's hip.

A smile lazily formed on Korvo's face, feeling Terry's warmth behind him. "Terry, I just woke up." His voice croaks, sleep caught in his throat.

"You know," The gentle breath tickles his neck. "I don't have a job but I'm still doing a better job at repairing the ship than you."

Korvo paused, processing what Terry had told him. When he turned around, Terry was already out the door and into the living room. The comment still lingered in the back of his mind, heat rising to his face realizing Terry just insulted him, and he wasn't mad about it.

Terry rubbed his hands together like some villain from an 80s cartoon, thinking his master plan was working. He thought Korvo was in there with a raging boner just wanting him to bone him. Well, maybe later they get to do that. The thought played in his head of doing the dirty with his partner. He chuckled to himself.

Later in the day, in the depths of the basement where the monsters crawled and creeped while the abandoned manc ave lays dormant, Korvo was on the floor taking Terry's many shirts out of the dryer. He hadn't noticed Terry standing there until he saw the figure from his peripherals. Looking up he saw his partner holding a blue popsicle to his mouth, a slight pink tongue sticking from the bottom. Why did it have to be blue? Korvo gulped.

Pulling his gaze away, he asks, "you're just gonna stand there?" insinuating that he should help him since it's mostly his clothes. 

Korvo made the mistake of sneaking a glance at Terry, catching him licking and sucking on the frozen treat. This time, he didn't look away. His eye twitched, switching his gaze from the blue phallic-shaped snack and his partner's mouth. Then Terry pulls it out making him nearly choke from the sexual tension between the popsicle and his lips. There was a look in Terry's eyes, one that excited him so much he could feel his face warming up. It was the look of disappointment. "If only you tasted as good."

The plan had to be carefully carried out in order for him to succeed. Terry had to make sure he got a reaction from Korvo, finding any hint of satisfaction under his usual phlegmatic stare, but that was going to be a challenge. Unlike Terry, Korvo didn't use his emotions as sleeves. He used them as underwear, never showing it unless it was in the bed. 

Suddenly, the blue alien stood up and puts the basket of clothes on the machine. He was taken aback by the comment. It was so out of character for Terry to say that to him, and oddly enough, he liked it. Maybe he could get him to say it again. "What?" 

Now it was Terry's turn to feel dumb, but he can't show that he's nervous or it'll ruin his plans. He puts on a smile and tried to think of something. Glancing at the clean clothes, he could use that to his advantage. "Laundry seems to be the only good thing you do around here." Fuck, was that sexist, he thought. It couldn't be because they're genderless plant aliens.

When he peaked over, Korvo was still staring at him, his expression was blank, not even confused. If only Terry looked down to see that Korvo was enjoying this more than he liked to. Wanting the green alien to keep making him feel bad for himself, he rubbed a finger to his cheek, pretending to be confused. "Um?"

The plan wasn't working and Terry was unsure what else to do next. He had to bail and think of something else to emasculate Korvo with. "Make sure you turn it on. Seems like it's the only thing you can turn on." He says before fleeing upstairs.

"What is happening?" Korvo asked himself, feeling incredibly horny. Terry's never talked to him like that before, if anything, he's almost too nice and sweet to purposely think of something mean, let alone say it. He wondered if he did something to piss him off- no, this felt off. It was too calculated and nothing about Terry's anger was genuine at all. Something was up.

Upstairs, Korvo found Terry watching the usual BS that he liked on TV. It was nothing that interested him in the slightest. Moisture grew in his palms, secreting liquids as he bit his bottom lip. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just Terry doing Terry things. _Just Terry_ , Korvo thought, taking a spot next to him on the touch. There was no popsicle in his mouth this time, that's a good thing. The way Terry's tongue licked the treat almost made him jealous.

The living room was quiet, aside from the voices coming from the TV with the occasional laugh track in the background. It was unusual, normally Korvo has something to complain about. Terry thought he would've complained about him not helping with laundry or bring up the fact that he was saying rude things. But nothing. He didn't even bring out a manual to study. Terry wondered if he finally got to him. Maybe he was overthinking this and Korvo just wanted to relax with him

Looking around, Terry made sure they were alone, just in case the replicants heard something they shouldn't have. Leaning towards Korvo, Terry says just above a whisper, "I faked every orgasm because you don't please me."

"Terry." He says immediately, startling the other. He didn't look at Terry. "What are you doing?"

For a moment Korvo caught him off guard, but a smirk played on his lips. Korvo could feel it burning into him. "Not you, apparently."

Nearly snapping his neck off, Korvo turned to see the grin was gone and he looked so calm. Korvo could feel the warmth under his clothes. He was enjoying this way too much, so much so he thought Terry could see the tent forming on his robe. Opening his mouth to say anything to argue back, he only stammers, not really saying comprehensible words. Then he stopped himself, giving up on trying to enunciate and fled upstairs into the ship.

Did it work, Terry thought. Or did he make things worse? He couldn't tell if that was a good reaction or not. If it was Korvo would've done something else besides run away, right? He didn't know! Terry rubbed his head, the overflow of thoughts pooling inside. He wondered if he had this all wrong and Korvo didn't like being emasculated. How embarrassing would that be?

* * *

In the ship, Korvo rummaged through various boxes of tools. There were these screws he bought from Home Depot that fit would've fit perfectly in the giant hunk of metal he had to put together, but they're nowhere to be found. On his hands and knees, he searched under the desk for the other box shoved under there and finding piled up dust and cobwebs. There shouldn't be cobwebs under here if were no spiders. Maybe there were. He turned his head to see Terry's shoes. His face grew warm again when he realized he was was probably here to degrade him again. How exciting.

Korvo pulled himself from under the table, still on his knees. Just when he was about to look up at Terry, he felt his partner's foot press against his shoulder, pushing him to the floor. Sweat formed on his skin, flushed from the dominating action of his friend. There was the look on his face again, the one that made Korvo's heart beat faster and his urge to want to please him.

Korvo opened his mouth to say something, but he gets interrupted by Terry putting finger up to silence him, as if what he had to say was more important than his. "You look better under my feet."

Death would've been accepted right then and there if it meant he had a pass to beta male heaven with Terry there dressed in white, ready to stomp on him whenever he pleases, using him as a dirty carpet to clean his muddy shoes. The arousal rose in his pants again as he gulped. Whatever Terry was doing, he wanted more.

Terry puts more pressure in his leg, pushing Korvo further down. "Do you like being pathetic?" Seeing him like this, so small and unwilling to push him away, made Terry enjoy this new sadistic of himself he didn't know he had. 

Just when Korvo was about to answer, the metal door slides open, startling the new as they scrambling to stand next to each other and act natural. Korvo dusted the footprint off from his robe as Yumyulack stared between the two, like he walked in on something he shouldn't have. "Uh, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing!" They say simultaneously. They both glanced at each other then back at Yumyulack.

"You guys are weird." He goes over to grab a few ray guns and swiftly leaves.

They both sigh, and quickly realized they were alone together again. The staring contest lasts for only a few seconds as the sexual tension grew. Korvo was the first to tear his eyes away. "I'm gonna go."

Terry watched him walk further away, towards the door. He whispered, "Aisha, analyze Korvo's body." Then he was out of the room. 

"Processing. Body temperature is higher than usual and heart rate is increased. Stress levels are low. He's not dying." Aisha informs.

"Wait, how are stress levels low but his heart rate is increased? I don't get it. I thought he'd be mad at me." He paced around, rubbing his chin.

"Do you want him to be mad?" Aisha asked.

"No. I don't know! I want a reaction." He doesn't bother telling Aisha about his feelings for Korvo or the fact that he wants to play into his kinks. "What if this isn't working?" Terry asks himself.

Later that day, during dinner, Korvo couldn't look at Terry. Their moment in the ship was still on his mind, Terry dominating him could've have been more sexy, aside from him just being his usual self. Shaking out his feelings towards his partner's behavior, he turns to the replicants. "Jesse, Yumyulack, how was your day?"

"It was great!" Jesse beamed. During the entirety of her explanation of a party at someone's basement, Korvo was focused on Terry staring at him from across the table. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was happening. 

"Yeah! And I'm pretty sure I got a date to go!" Yumyulack being excited to have a date was a strange sight to see. Regardless, Korvo was happy for him.

"That's great!" Terry smiled at Yumyulack, then turned to face Korvo who jolted a bit in his seat when their eyes met.

Terry narrowed his eyes, slipping his shoe off with his other foot, he slithers his toe up Korvo's leg, making him accidentally kick the table. The replicants looked at him and he awkwardly smiles at them, then continued to plat with his food, taking occasional glances at Terry. However, he doesn't let up, Terry continues to move his foot up, watching as he shifts in his seat, until he touches Korvo's inner thigh.

A blush crept up his face as he shot a look directed at Terry, seeing him pull his phone out to scroll through instagram. Keeping his gaze on the green alien, Korvo reaches down and grabs his foot, earning a glance from him. If he knew one thing about his partner after being trapped with him on this disgusting planet was that Terry is ticklish. He noticed Terry's demeanor change when he realized what Korvo was about to do. Before he could pull his leg away, Korvo tickled his feet, forcing a laugh out of him as he kicked the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Korvo shot up from his seat and pointed at Terry.

"Me? What are you doing?" Terry might as well play dumb because he's good at it and he can't tell Korvo about his little plan. "You were the one who was tickling me. You know I'm ticklish!"

Korvo narrowed his eyes. He'll find out what Terry is doing eventually. Taking his plate, he goes over to the sink and places it there. Terry watches his partner leave, then does the same thing and followed him upstairs.

"Man, the sexual tension in this room is palpable." Yumyulack commented, shoving food into his mouth. 

"Right?"

Korvo doesn't bother changing his clothes and lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't understand what Terry was doing, and why he had to be so hot while doing it. Maybe there was something wrong with him for liking that. There was another possibility that Terry was mad at him for something and this was his way to convey his discord.

The bedroom door opens and then closes. Korvo doesn't look because he knows who would be there. From the corner of his eye, he sees Terry make his way to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. Moments later, Terry fills the empty space in the bed. Korvo turned, facing away from his partner, too embarrassed to acknowledge his presence.

After settling himself in the bed, Terry couldn't stop himself from thinking that he might've upset Korvo for real, if he's facing away from him. In retrospect, it's not uncommon for him to do that. That's how things usual go when they sleep together; Korvo faces away from Terry while he clings to his back. He wondered if he actually pissed him off, he did say some mean things. Uncertainly occupied him, was he doing this right?

Turning over to face Korvo, Terry stared at the back of of head. He wanted to know what he was thinking in that thick skull of his. Scooting closer, he slithers his hand under Korvo's arm and pressed up against him. He realized Korvo was still wearing his work attire, even smelling the metals and oil off of it. Terry wondered why he didn't change his clothes.

Korvo stayed awake, while he listened to his partner's soft breathing behind him and his arm going limb around his waist. There was something Terry was planning and he's going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

He thinks he might've figured it out. The most common thing about Terry's advances was that it was supposed to demean him. Obviously, it works but why. He knows Terry isn't going to tell him any time soon, so he needs to play into this game as well.

Before the sun came up, Korvo made sure to be as quiet as possible when he slips out of bed. He slowly pulls Terry's arm off of him and places it in the empty space where he slept. He took his robe off, tossing the robe in the dirty clothes basket like Kobe. He doesn't bother getting a new one and just stays in his black turtleneck shirt and black pants. He slips on the slippers and tiptoes his way to the door, making sure to avoid the spots in the wood where it creaked.

It won't be long till Terry wakes up and the replicants have to be up for school too. Korvo made waffles in the waffle maker for the replicants and made pancakes for Terry. As much as he hated to admit it, he always makes it with love.

Terry wakes up to find his partner setting something on the bed. When he sits up, he sees breakfast that looks too nice and well made to be done by Korvo. Speaking of Korvo, he was in a cute apron. "Good morning, Terry." 

Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, or dead, or in some kind of fucked up hell where Korvo serves him breakfast in the morning. When he was about to say something, Korvo stops by holding a finger up. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he forks the pancake in the plate. Terry was too confused to fully process what's happening.

"Say 'ah'." Korvo teased, a smirk played in his lips as he held the morning cake to Terry's mouth. He was enjoying this, even though he was mildly uncomfortable.

"Korvo, wha-" He doesn't let him finish and shoves the pancakes into his mouth. 

"I know how you like it when things are made with love." He watches Terry chew the food and swallows.

"With love?" Terry pouts, remembering when Patricia would mother him and make food with love. He shook his head, snapping out of it. Korvo was trying to get back at him. There's no way he could've caught on, he's dense when it comes to these things. 

Terry snatched the fork from Korvo's hand and fed himself. "You don't want me to feed you?" Korvo asked, tilting his head, pretending to be innocent to get Terry to drop his guard, maybe even stop this whole charade.

He avoids looking at the blue alien. "I can feed myself." He shoved the pancakes into his mouth. He can't give in to Korvo, not like this. Though he would enjoy it if his partner fed him every once in a while. He's only done that when he was sick and it's rare that he's ever sick.

Korvo leans in, touching the green hand. "You don't wanna be fed by mommy?" Terry flinched at the word, _mommy._

Terry gulps hard on the pancake in his mouth. He could still feel the under masticated sludge going down his throat. He still avoids making any eye contact with Korvo so he couldn't let him see his teal-colored face. "I- I- uh."

"Now you won't look at me?" Korvo says. His voice was gentle yet so authoritative. Terry couldn't help but look at him. His face was still hot and blue. He could tell from the look on Korvo's face that he was enjoying this, turning him into a hot mess. "Look at you, my handsome little man."

Terry gritted his teeth. Korvo was supposed to be the little man. This wasn't going according to plan at all. He pushed the tray away and got out of bed. The best thing to do right now was to avoid him and maybe this will blow over so he can get back to humiliating the manual nerd.

Running into the bathroom, he locked himself inside. He turned on the faucet to avoid having Korvo hearing in on him. Unfortunately, he knocked on the door. From the other side, he heard, "Do you want me to join you?"

How could he be so inappropriate, Terry thought while sitting on the toilet. It was too much for him, but he wanted more of it. He never knew Korvo could be so hot. The thought of him showering with him pops into his head. Seeing the sight of the nude shlorpian helping him get cleaned with bubbles and a warm smile occupied his mind. Terry shook away the thought. He has to focus. He has to do something that'll catch Korvo off guard. Clearly, he's onto something that's making him lose focus.

The best plan is no plan at all. Terry turns off the water then he unlocks the door, opening it to find Korvo standing there still in the apron. His smile looked almost forced. Terry knew that he didn't smile often, how could he? He's trapped on this planet and doomed to die with a bunch of idiots. But when Korvo smiles for real, it was comfortable and warm, and Terry would fall in love with him all over again.

"Korvo." Terry tries very hard to look at him with a serious face. "I'm sorry."

Korvo's smile drops. Sorry? For what? For trying to use his kink against him. He doesn't even know why Terry is doing this. "Why?"

"Clearly, you know what I like and I can see that you're uncomfortable. So, truce?" Terry held his hand out for a handshake, hoping that Korvo wouldn't think too hard about this and shake on it.

There was still something off about this and Korvo could feel it in his gut. He can play along too until he finds out what Terry's motive is. He took Terry's hand and they shook on it. "Truce."

Terry quickly snatched his hand back. "Okay! Well, I'm gonna go do something else." He waltzed to the door and closed it behind him. He needs to think of a different plan.

Instead of working on the ship, Korvo still had the apron on and walked around in the house like he's a mom. Thank god, Terry bought something as ridiculous as this. Korvo liked this frilly apron, fit for … someone like Jesse, even she couldn't pull this off as well as him.

Korvo tries to channel his inner Patricia. What would she do that'll get Terry dropping to his knees? He could always pull her from the ground and ask for advice, but he can't risk having her out killing humans. Korvo paced back and forth, the heels of his boots clicking on the tile floors. They had a truce so he couldn't do this for Terry.

Speaking of Terry, he was standing by the doorway the whole time, just watching Korvo like a creep. Well, he was admiring the sight of his ship mate dressed in something that had color in it. He turns, noticing that Terry was staring at him.

Korvo stiffens in place. "Terry!" He says, a bit too loud. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here- We had a truce, remember?" Terry reminded him, stepping into the kitchen to get a coke from the fridge. He wanted him to take the apron off because it was giving him sexual thoughts that he shouldn't be having.

"Yes, I remember." He notices that Terry was staring at his apron. "Oh, this? You see… I've grown a liking for the apron." He cringes at his truth. He just hopes that Terry would forget about this.

"Really?" Terry raised a brow. Of all things that he owns and this pink, feminine apron was the only thing Korvo likes? He doesn't believe that for a second, but he takes another gander at Korvo, eyeing him head to toe. He unknowingly makes an approving nod. Korvo does look good in that apron.

Korvo nods, standing awkwardly in front of him. He doesn't know what to do with his hands. Terry moves closer to him, sliding a hand to Korvo's back where the ribbon on the apron met. His hand strayed from Korvo's back to his butt, grabbing a handful of buttcheek and making him yelp.

Terry had Korvo's ass in one hand and a coke in the other. "You'd look better with _only_ the apron on."

Balls of sweat formed on Korvo's head. "About our truce…" Terry was doing it again. He was making him feel like a beta again.

"You can't treat me like a baby," Terry says, his voice low and hushed. "Unless I tell you too."

He didn't want Korvo to make a truce with him because it was his kink, he wanted to overpower him in this game they were playing. He gave Korvo's ass a good ol' spank, causing him to flinch and suppress a moan. "I wasn't aware of that in our truce." Korvo rubs the sting on his bum.

"Well, I just made it up." Terry shrugged, taking. a sip from his coke can.

"If we're making things up, then why don't you stop with this whole thing you're doing?"

Terry smirks. "What thing?"

Korvo bit the side of his cheek. He knew that Terry was playing dumb to get to him. "You stepped on me yesterday."

Terry rubbed the space where his chin should be, still playing dumb. "Can't recall. Why don't I do it again?"

Taking a big gulp of air, Korvo's palms began to sweat. He couldn't understand how Terry was doing this, making him feel like this, humiliated and weak. Unable to give Terry an answer, he stands there feeling stupid. Terry invades his personal space again, palming his mound. Korvo flinches but doesn't move Terry's hand away. "Shouldn't we do this in private?" Korvo asked, watching Terry's hand rubbed against his mound.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of touching me with your disgusting hands." Korvo's heart jumped out of his chest, and so did his root. Evidently, Terry notices too. "You like this?"

When Korvo doesn't answer, he squeezes his root with his hand. Korvo sighs.

"Answer me."

"Y-yes."

Terry kisses Korvo on the cheek, close to where his lips should be. "Too bad you won't be getting any of this." He released Korvo's junk, making him whimper. Just before he leaves the room, he turns back to look at his partner's blushing face. "Don't forget our truce."


	3. Chapter 3

For about a week, Terry's been blue balling Korvo with this whole kink thing. This might be the longest foreplay session ever. If he was honest, he'd say he's getting tired having to go through Korvo's thick skull. He nearly slipped up and came close to fucking his friend.

It happened when they were at Benihana on their usual date every Friday because Korvo promised him they would hang out together. Of course, Terry wanted to do something nice besides sitting at home and having sex all the time. Though, he couldn't focus on anything else besides Korvo, but he seemed like he was doing fine. When Korvo got up to excuse himself to the bathroom, he followed him in, knowing that neither of them had the ability to expel wastes from their alien bodies like humans can. Terry hadn't followed any protocol that he made for himself, mostly because he wasn't thinking when he tailed his friend. That day was just pure lust repressed by a stubborn alien who thinks too hard about love.

They were in the bathroom stall, being all touchy and feely with each other. Korvo was pressed against the door with a leg wrapped around Terry's waist. For the millionth time, they were touching lips again, getting a bit too tongue-tied. He let Korvo touch him when he wasn't supposed to, their little game was played for too long for him to ignore his blue friend like this. He missed being touched by him.

It was a good ten minutes until he grabs onto Korvo's arms, pinning them to the stall door. Frustration built when he realized they couldn't just commit sin in the gross bathroom. Terry was all kinds of shameful but Korvo? Not so much. It would be even worse if someone where to walk in and catch two cool colored aliens in the act.

Terry growls, angry at himself for getting into the mess he created. He accidentally bites Korvo's bottom lip and makes him groan. Pulling away, he whispers, "I'm sorry."

They drove home in silence and two raging boners. 

Two days after their date, Korvo prepared dinner as usual. He was still wearing the apron for ironic purposes, aside from the other reason, which was somewhere in Terry's head, it bothered him. And he liked to tease him. Plus, it was revenge for the other night when he didn't get any.

As Korvo was taking out the dishes from the cabinet, a knife flies from behind him and hits the wooden door. He stares at the food cutting utensil and pulls it out from the cabinet. He turns to see his green partner flipping a knife in the air and catching it with his hand. "Terry-"

Terry flings the knife at him and he dodges the metal as it hits the cabinet a second time, a direct bullseye. He set the knife in his hand down as Terry runs to him, throwing a punch but he catches it. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, but Terry headbutted him, knocking him back.

Going for the knife lodged in the cabinet, he pulls it out and points it at Korvo. Korvo puts his hands up in defense, but he slices at his hand, causing the blue alien to flinch from the pain, pulling his hand away.

"Fuck! Terry!" Korvo holds his bloody hand. It'll heal but first, he needs to beat some sense into his partner. Grabbing the knife on the sink, he makes a running start at Terry. He swings the knife but Terry manages to dodge every hit, except for one. It cuts his side as blue seeps from his wound and onto his yellow shirt. "We can talk about this."

He doesn't let up. Throwing the knife at Korvo again to keep him off guard, Terry throws a punch and it lands, slamming him towards the refrigerator as he makes an oof sound. He groans. When Terry was about to throw another punch, he moved to the side, watching him drive his knuckle into the fridge door. "Fuck!"

Korvo stands up, watching Terry shake the hand that punched the inanimate object. He doesn't try to negotiate with him anymore. Instead, as Terry turns around, he connects his fist with his face. His knuckles hurt having to hit someone with full force. He's not much of a brawler.

Terry groans as he grabs him by the shirt and shoves him to the counter next to the fridge. They both had bruises forming on their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. Sure, their faces hurt but the bulge in their pants was worse. Terry pulls Korvo into a sloppy kiss. He sighs into it, but before he could enjoy their kiss, Terry pushes him away and kicks him to the floor.

Korvo smirks, watching Terry wipe his lips, dominating him in combat. Whatever this was, Korvo enjoyed it. Terry gets on top of him, straddling him. He punches Korvo in the face as the playful smile creeps up on his lips. Terry liked that smile and what he liked more was that he could be the one to put it on his face. Terry punched his partner again, but harder. A darker blue mark showed up on his cheek.

Terry grabbed onto Korvo's face, squeezing his cheeks together. He could finally see it, the yearning in his eyes. The fact that Terry had to go this far just to see it amazes him.

Standing up, Terry pulled Korvo to his feet. He figured this would be enough for today. They stare at each other for a bit. Then suddenly, Korvo was hoisted up on the counter with Terry in between his legs. They explored each other's mouths, touching each other like they were strangers trying for a nice introduction at the club when they had one too many drinks. He moans into the kiss when Terry leans closer and grips his hip, pulling him in.

Terry pulls off the apron, tossing it to the floor and unbuttons Korvo's robe open, revealing his regular work attire. He wanted Korvo right here in the kitchen. His hand slips under his shirt, feeling his skin, wanting to be under his skin.

Korvo's hand roamed to Terry's pants, fumbling with the buttons to undo it. They giggled into the kiss, then they'd be serious again. There were footsteps coming down from the stairs. They'd forgotten that the replicants were home.

They scrambled to fix themselves, but by the time the replicants came into the kitchen Korvo's buttons were misplaced and uneven, and their faces all bruised.

"Hey!" Terry and Korvo greeted their replicants at the same time.

The replicants looked around the kitchen to see some blood stains on the floor and the refrigerator. "Why is there blood?" Jesse asked.

"That's not blood!" Terry and Korvo lied simultaneously. They looked at each other then back at the replicants.

"Oh, my God! If you're gonna have sex, do it somewhere else not where the food is made." Yumyulack scolded. He threw his hands up. "Great, now I lost my appetite." He leaves to go back into his room.

Jesse watched him go. She frowns. "He's right, you know." She leaves the way Yumyulack did.

Korvo and Terry look at each other, but Terry sees the blood still dripping from Korvo's hand. Terry was still bleeding too. Terry guided him to the bathroom to wash their wounds.

Terry took his shirt off to inspect the injury. It was a pretty deep cut. He glanced at Korvo who was tending to his own wound, washing the blood off as the blue ran down the drain. Terry wanted to do it again, whatever kind of fucked up frolic it was. He reached to hold his partner's injured hand, squeezing a thumb into his flesh.

Korvo hissed. "Terry!" He turns to yell at Terry, but to be met with a pair of lips.

Terry pulls away and grabs the rag behind Korvo. He soaked the cloth and dabbed it into his cut. He hisses as it stung, color the white into blue. "You got me good." Terry compliments. That was it! Korvo has had it! He's tired of Terry teasing him like this. He needs more than just a few steamy makeouts and sexual titillation. Korvo pushes him against the wall, but when he tries to kiss him, Terry brings a hand to Korvo's neck and it stops him. "You don't get to do that."

Korvo blushes. He never saw Terry be so dominant, besides the few times a week ago. He likes this serious Terry. Lost in this new Terry's eyes, Korvo asks, "what do you want me to do?"

Surprised by this serendipity, Terry couldn't help but feel culpable at the same time. He has Korvo under his finger. Did he break him enough to do this? He could make Korvo love him like he wanted, but this isn't what he wanted. Well, it is, but it's not deserving this way. Maybe he's thinking too much into this. _This_ is what Korvo likes. " _Obey_ me." Adding extra emphasis on the word obey. Terry didn't realize he said that until Korvo lowered his shoulders with a small smile painted on his lips.

Terry couldn't believe this. Korvo was doing it, he was letting him do this. Holy shit! Then it happened. Korvo had bedroom eyes, then Terry felt Korvo's root poke him through his pants. They've had sex before when it was natural for them to do it, but not like this. Not when _someone_ has a kink in the bedroom.

This means that Terry could make Korvo do whatever he wanted! But what good would that do? Korvo already does everything in the house and for him, he's perfect. "We have to be careful." Terry says, mostly referring to himself.

Korvo pulls the rag from Terry's hands as he releases his neck from his grasp. "We sure do. That's gonna get infected." He pointed out the wound still on his side. The blood was drying up which wouldn't allow for the sap to glue the flesh together. Korvo ran the rag under the water to wash the blood from it. He was about to touch Terry until he stopped, leaving Terry to wonder why. "C-can I touch you?"

His heart skips a beat again. It was unnatural to see his friend so submissive. During sex they'd switch sometimes, but this was a different level of submission, at least for Terry it was. He _asked_ Terry to touch him. Korvo never asks unless he needs to. "I might die if you don't."

Terry watched as Korvo nursed him, noticing that he squints to see better even thought it's really bad for him. The cut no longer hurt as the adrenaline wore off. Korvo touched it a bit too hard, forcing him to wince from the pain. "Sorry." A smirk played on his lips. It was his revenge.

"I love you, Korvo." Terry hears himself say. He close enough to feel his breath tickling his skin. He needed to see if he reciprocated, he needed to see a reaction.

His face was stoic again. "We can't." Terry frowns. It didn't work.

He could always tell Korvo to say it back to him, but that wouldn't be genuine at all. This wasn't fun anymore. He grabbed onto Korvo's wrist, stopping him from doing anymore work on his injury. 

* * *

For the night, they laid together in bed. Korvo was sound asleep, facing the other way as usual, but Terry was wide awake, staring right up at the ceiling. His confession to his friend consumed his mind as it ate away at his conscious. He glanced over at the sleeping blue alien. Why does his favorite color hurt him so much? He couldn't bear to lay here any longer, not while his mind was all mixed up in whatever emotion he's feeling. Slowly, he got up, making sure to avoid creaking the bed and the floor. He snuck out of the room and into the ship.

As much as Terry enjoyed playing master with Korvo, he missed the days before he started this game of his. "Hello, Terry." Aisha greeted as he closed the door to the Pretend-o-deck. "How can I help you today?"

"Pull up a simulation of Korvo." Terry says, as the room changed to his and Korvo's bedroom with fake Korvo sitting on the bed. "Korvo."

"Terry." Korvo says.

"Are we more than just friends?" Terry asked, rubbing his arm, comforting himself from the answer he already knows.

"We're…"

"Partners." Terry and Korvo say at the same time.

"If you knew the answer, why would you ask?" Korvo stood up, moving closer to him.

Terry's lips began to quiver, holding back a sob in his throat. Even the simulated Korvo was just as clueless. Doesn't he know that Terry wants more? "W-well, I t-thought…"

"You want to have something more with me?" Fake Korvo asks.

"Yes. If you could understand that, why can't Korvo? I don't get it." Terry walked past the simulated Korvo and took a seat on the fake bed. "Doesn't he want more too? I know he feels _something_ for me too."

"Of course, I do." Korvo grazed a finger to Terry's cheek. "I love you."

Anger surged through him. This wasn't real. He wasn't real. His fist clenched as he shot up from his spot and the scenery changed to their living room. "No, you don't! I made you this way! You listen to me! You obey… me." Terry's shoulders hung. He programmed his Korvo to love him. He sulked that both Korvo's don't even love him for real.

Korvo wrapped his arms around Terry, pulling him in for a hug. "I still love you."

He pulls Korvo by the waist, accepting the embrace. "We're running out of time." He tells him.

"For what?"

"The pupa is evolving. It'll only be a matter of time before it goes off. I don't know when or how, but it'll happen. I just want to be with Korvo, for him to love me just as much as I love him." Terry begins to tear up. To have someone love you was just as strong as loving someone, strong enough to save them. "I'm scared, Korvo. I don't wanna die."

"You want some advice?" Korvo pulled away to look him in the eyes. "You should talk to him." He tiptoes up to kiss Terry on the cheek.

"Freeze program." Everything in the room freezes and Terry buries his face in his hands, wiping away his tears. "I wish it was that simple."

He sneaks his way into the room to find Korvo facing Terry's spot, his arm over the empty space. Slipping into bed, Terry gave Korvo light kisses on his cheek, making Korvo groan in his sleep.

Terry stares at Korvo while he sleeps. He doesn't want to die alone. Taking Korvo's hand, the one that he stabbed, and putting it to his face, he begins to cry again. What would he do without him? He's the only one he has.


	4. Chapter 4

During one of the parent-teacher meetings, Korvo, like the rest of the parents, showed up to talk about their children's academic life in the school. Around the ending of the meeting, Korvo tries to one-up Staci K's mom. Of course, she's the type to volunteer to help out with fundraisers or dances just so she can flex that she's better than everyone. Korvo didn't like her. So, he passive aggressively volunteered to prove that he's better than her. This leads to Korvo and Terry helping out for a dance at the school.

At home, Terry seemed to be avoiding Korvo, but he'd deny the accusation. Terry doesn't talk to Korvo as much or do the "dirty talk" with him. In a way, it disappointed him, then he'd become more suspicious about Terry. So, to make up, whatever fight that was happening, Korvo made Terry join him at the dance preparation. Terry tried to talk himself out of it but Korvo was good at negotiating. He promised to perform fellatio to Terry later, to which Terry agreed because Korvo never engages in it. It's not because he doesn't like it, he's shy when it comes to sucking dick.

Korvo glanced at Staci K's mom, Mrs. K, judging her while she tells everyone what to do and where to put things. He hated it when she was acting bossy to these other poor parents. She even told Terry to hang some lights, but because Terry was so nice and oblivious, he didn't catch that she was flirting with him. Korvo was there to see it and he was pissed. Mrs. K smirked at Korvo when she complimented Terry a bit too loudly, saying, "Terry, you're so strong."

"Wow, thank you!" Terry laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Korvo gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe Terry didn't notice her flaunting her giant titties at him. Clearly, she wanted to bone. There's no other reason a woman would open her buttons to show a guy her tiny birthmark located on her breast. Korvo turned away to look for the bathroom because he didn't want to see this. Instead of going to the restroom, he finds a chem lab and since he's a sucker for science and math, he sneaks into the room. Mrs. K would keep Terry company.

Terry glanced to where Korvo was but soon realized he wasn't in the gym. "Excuse me for a sec." Terry politely moved away from Mrs. K's grasp and left the gym. He looked through the lockers, even thought it would be silly for Korvo to hide in a locker. He checked the bathrooms for his partner only to be met with more silence and disappointment.

He comes across the chemistry lab and sees his partner sitting in a seat, playing with chemicals. Terry watched as Korvo laughed to himself while mixing chemicals as it exploded in puffs of smoke, turning into different colors. "You're my only friend." He hears Korvo say. Upon eavesdropping, he listens to Korvo talk to himself. "I don't need Terry. I can do anything on my own. Fuck Mrs. K with her huge titties. This is stupid. Why did I agree to do this? Terry won't even look at me."

Korvo looks at the burner heating up, creating little flame. He pulled the flask away and set it on the table. Using the tongs, he pulled out a small piece of copper and held it to the flame. It burns blue-ish green, reminding him of Terry. Korvo sighs. "Why won't Terry look at me?" He says to himself. Terry opens the door to the classroom, catching Korvo's attention. He gets up from the seat and turns around to see his partner. "Terry." Korvo breathes. "I was just… checking to see if the chemicals were authentic because…" Terry stared at him with his soft eyes, making Korvo lost in them. "Because… what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Weren't you busy with Mrs. K with her gigantic breasts in your face?" Korvo asked sarcastically, and made a gesture of fondling titties.

"Um, no?" Terry grabs into Korvo's hand. "Let's go. We need to finish up."

Korvo doesn't move from his spot and snatches his hand back. "I'm sure Mrs. K could help you with that." He crossed his arms. Though Korvo was partially mad at Terry about the whole Mrs. K thing, he's mostly pissed about Terry avoiding him.

"Oh, my God. Are you… jealous?" A smirk rose on Terry's lips. 

Korvo flinches at the insinuation. Of course, he's jealous, but he doesn't want Terry to know about it. "Why would I be jealous of a super attractive lady who can't take her hands off of…" he trailed off as Terry came closer as if to kiss him. "What's mine."

Terry stops. "What's yours." He repeats. Terry is reminded of his charade and the truce he made with Korvo. "What makes you think I'm yours?" He caresses Korvo's cheek, tracing a thumb over his lips.

"Um, well…" Korvo's face turned a deep blue, a face that Terry loves. He glanced from Terry's lips to his eyes. He really wanted Terry to kiss him again.

Terry notices his dilemma and satisfies Korvo's need for him. Terry captures his lips, being a bit aggressive with his kisses. In retrospect, Terry needed this too. He couldn't stay mad at Korvo for something he can't help, but he knows that deep down, this won't satisfy him for the long run. Right now is what matters.

Korvo brought his hands up to touch his partner and he lets him do it. Terry leans in more, making Korvo stumble back. His hand leans on the desk, but it accidentally knocks over the burner. It falls over and burns the paper that Korvo was writing on earlier. The sprinklers on the ceiling turned on, raining in on the room.

"Goddammit." Their clothes begin to soak in the water and their eyes meet again. 

Terry and Korvo burst out laughing, thinking about how ridiculous this was. "What did I sa-"

Korvo shuts him up with his mouth. He didn't want to roleplay right now. He just wanted Terry. Then the fire alarm rang.

They both groaned loudly and left the chem lab. Once they got outside, they were met with ambulances and firefighters along with the teachers and parents who were confused. Korvo hoped they wouldn't find out it was their fault. 

They had to be dismissed for the night, and Mrs. K specifically said good night to Terry with a little flirtatious wave. Terry just rolled his eyes and pulled Korvo with one arm, and kissed him in front of Mrs. K. She scoffs, then stomps away to her car.

"Damn, Terry." Korvo sighs as he let's go of him.

"Yeah, there's more where that came from."

They made it to their car, but Korvo doesn't go inside yet. He wanted to know why Terry was doing this, and why he played with Korvo's kinks. "Terry."

His partner's voice stopped him from opening the passenger's door and he looked up at him, giving him his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Can we be serious for a second?" He looks Terry in the eyes. "That means no kink stuff."

Terry nods, wondering what he's going on about. "No kink stuff." He repeats, assuring Korvo.

Korvo walks around to where Terry was. He took a deep breath and asked, "Why have you been doing this? And why have you been avoiding me?"

Terry wanted to respond with a critical response but he agreed to be serious with Korvo. It would still be a serious response regardless. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I haven't been avoiding you."

"Bullshit!" Korvo shouted. "You've been degrading me recently and I know that you know that I like that shit. But suddenly you stopped and- and you won't talk to me about this or anything else. You still kiss me the same, but I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Terry had to remind himself that Korvo doesn't love him like that. "Why do you care?" He asked, sounding harsher than intended.

He sees Korvo react again, but only slightly. There was hurt in his eyes, and then he was angry. "You're my partner! We're not supposed to hide things from each other!"

Terry clenched his fist upon hearing the word _partner_. "I don't understand why you care so much about this or about me. If we're just partners, this shouldn't mean anything!"

The fire that lit their flame had ablaze. Passion was replaced with rage, and Korvo was the first to punch Terry in the face. Terry was shocked but he was just as angry. He tackled Korvo as they both punched and kicked each other on the hood of their rundown Prius. Korvo was on top and Terry had him between his legs. This wasn't foreplay kind of fighting. This was pent up frustration and fear rearing its ugly head.

If the day couldn't get worse, it starts to rain heavily. Korvo held Terry by the shirt, balling his fist in the cloth. He yelled in Terry's face. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

The anger slowly was replaced with ugly sorrow. He couldn't be strong anymore. He couldn't pretend that they'll be okay, that somehow Korvo's love will save him from being doomed to die. Terry doesn't throw another punch or avoid the question. Instead, he cries, sobbing as hard as the thick raindrops hit him. He lays his back on the hood of the car, his hands to his face wiping away pointless tears.

Korvo tears up too. He's never seen Terry display such anguish before. Pulling him by the arm, he lets him rest his head on his shoulder.

"I'm in love with you, Korvo." Terry confesses loud enough for Korvo to hear. "That's what's wrong."

Korvo hugs him as the rain becomes lighter and the sky clears up a bit. "I'm sure we can talk about thi-"

"No." Terry grabs onto the robe. "I don't want to be just partners. I don't want to have meaningless sex with you. I want to _be_ with you for real."

Korvo pulls Terry away to look him in the eyes. He nods. "I- I want that too."

They kiss each other, but Terry begins to cry uncontrollably into the kiss. Quickly, he pulls away. "Stop program." Everything freezes in the area and it glitches away. His clothes are no longer wet and Korvo disappears.

Opening the hatch to the Pretend-o-deck, he leaves and heads back to his and Korvo's room. He sneaks his way into the room to find Korvo facing Terry's spot, his arm over the empty space. Slipping into bed, Terry gave Korvo light kisses on his cheek, making Korvo groan in his sleep.

He wished it was that simple.


End file.
